Commercial aircraft have to place strict controls on the amount and weight of luggage that passengers carry on the aircraft. Tourists and international travelers often experience difficulties in ascertaining the weight of their luggage and this can result in fines and surcharges for being overweight. Whilst the check-in counters have scales that accurately weigh luggage it is often then too late for a passenger to re-organise his or her luggage. What is needed and what is apparently absent from the marketplace today is a simple means of providing an indication of the weight of a piece of luggage so that passengers can determine the weight of the luggage before they reach the airport.
The issue of overweight luggage also has serious ramifications with regard to health and safety considerations. Heavy suitcases, rucksacks or satchels can cause serious spinal injuries. Research has indicated that children, and/or adults, should not over lengthy periods transport more than 10% of their weight. In Australia there is a common practice for school children to carry their text books, exercise books and even laptops in satchels or rucksacks. Often very small and frail children end up carrying loads far in excess of those recommended by the medical profession. Parents and staff of schools and other educational establishments need a ready indication of when a child is lifting or transporting overweight luggage.
It is these needs that have brought about the present invention.